Times Have Changed
by Denniseylolalover20
Summary: She loved him. He loved her. But when there's a giant misunderstanding, will he be able to save their romance? A thrilling story about how love can beat any test. (Percabeth Story)


**This is my first fanfiction, I'm not sure if you'll like it, but feel free to make request, etc. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Characters, Rick Riordan does.**

Prelude

Annabeth POV

"Annabeth, Wait!" Percy tried to appologize.

"No, Percy! Just stop. Things aren't the same. I bet your friend here, agrees."

Okay, let's back up here a bit. My name is Annabeth Chase. I am a daughter of Athena, the world-famous architect. It's not exactly easy. The guy named Percy is, or was, my boyfriend.

Two years. We had been together two years, but as usual,Percy managed to mess it up. Seaweed Brain, as I called him, had a bad habit of messing things up. I wouldn't tell him so he wouldn't d=be upset. This is the story about how everything fell apart. We use to be such a cute couple.

Percy POV

"Look, Rachel I don't…" I couldn't finish my sentence. The red-head put a finger on top of my lips.

"Shh…" She said, "Annabeth doesn't have to know. Besides, she won't be home for a few hours. I made sure of that." And then she winked. I was furious.

"What did you do?" I demanded.

"Let's just say, she's got a date with Luke." That's when she kissed me. I had to admit, she was a pretty good kisser. I hate myself for thinking this, but she was even better than Wise girl. That's my nickname for Annabeth. Without knowing, I deepened the kiss. Rachel began to play around with my shirt buttons. I quickly pulled away and pushed her aside.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You need to leave, now," I replied, as I pushed her out of the bedroom.

"Why?" This girl just wouldn't give up. She pushed me onto the couch. This time, I didn't fight. We were halfway through unbuttoning my shirt when I heard voices outside the door. Rachel didn't seem to mind, so I let it go. But something in my mind told me I knew those voices. Then it hit me, literally. I felt something pull me up and slap me, hard. I turned and saw Annabeth with tears in her eyes.

"How could you?!" She screamed. Then she turned around and left.

"Leave her. We've got unfinished business," Rachel said as she pulled me back onto the couch. I pushed her onto the couch.

"Calm down, Percy!" She squeaked, "We have all day!" I couldn't believe she thought I was going to let go so easily. I ran after Annabeth as I buttoned my shirt.

"Annabeth, wait!" I screamed. She kept going. I heard Rachel running after me, yelling my name, but I kept running after my only true love. My first serious girlfriend. Let me take a moment to explain.

All through high school, I had never wanted a real relationship. Everything was a game to me. Rachel had been my longest fake relationship: two whole weeks. I didn't have any other relationships after breaking up with Rachel, that is, until I met Annabeth a few months later. Annabeth made me feel different. My best friends, Grover, Nico, and Leo saw the change in my personality, and accepted Wise Girl as a part of the gang. Obviously, I had to accept their girlfriends as well. Surprisingly Rachel was now with Nico, but she flirted with me every now and then. It was annoying, but I lived with it for the sake of the gang.

Annabeth didn't exactly appreciate the fact that some girl was making a move on her boyfriend. I joked around about how she was "totes jelly," but didn't push it. I had learned the hard way not to push it. Let's just say, I got judo-flipped, onto the coffee table. Okay, now back to the present.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry!" I said. I really meant that.

"No, Percy! Just stop. Things just aren't the same. I bet your friend here, agrees." Annabeth seemed to think there was something between Rachel and I. I had wanted to explain to her, but Annabeth just walked to her car and drove away. Just like that.

"Well, at least there's no more obstacles between us," Rachel said.

"There is nothing between us!" I screamed. Then I closed the door in her face. It took me a while for Annabeth's words to sink in. She had broken up with me. I tried to call her, and text her, but she wouldn't answer. My heart is broken.

**Hope you liked! I'll update as soon as I can. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
